


One night threesome

by Dahlia1718



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia1718/pseuds/Dahlia1718
Summary: Hermione joins Ron and Harry for a night. Just an idea around the trio.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter ⚡





	One night threesome

Hermione wandered where Ron and Harry were and then she rolled her eyes looking to their bedroom. They were obviously having sex again. Harry had pulled Ron's grades up significantly since they started dating. 

She had seen them kissing in the corridor but she couldn't help be curious. She'd never been in a relationship. 

Hermione slowly made her way over and found the door was unlocked. She peeked her head in and saw Ron underneath Harry clinging to him. Harry was tall, muscular and attractive. His messy thick curly hair in between Ron's fingers and the other splayed at his back. He moaned loud. Breathing heavily and sweating under the ministrations of the man above him.

Harry looked like sin, red plump lips; dark green eyes looking at Ron. He moved and captured Ron's lips in a moment of passion. "I love you." Ron mumbled looking into his eyes.

Hermione was about to back away when Harry's eyes caught her. He smirked. "Spying on us Hermione?" Ron's face turned to see her.

Unable to say anything else. "I-I'm sorry." 

Harry whispered something to Ron and then called her over. "Hermione come in." 

——

The next morning she saw Harry cage Ron into the wall by charms. His strong arms flexed all muscle as he wrapped one around Ron's waist and a hand on the wall beside him. 

Hermione would seek out her own relationship after seeing the palpable love between them. Anyone could see that. They looked happy together. 


End file.
